Cyberdyne Heavy Industries Ltd.
Cyberdyne Heavy Industries Ltd. - Översikt Cyberdyne Heavy Industries Ltd., eller C.H.I. som det är känt i folkmun, är ett enormt multinationellt konglomerat som har fingrarna i mer eller mindre varje affärs och tillverknings område som finns. Under C.H.I:s paraply så samlas företag inom industri, finans, transport, IT och Media, Aerospace och försvars industrin för att bara nämna några fält. Men deras största och mest lönsamma divisioner har att göra med Bio-Chem, Aerospace, Robotics och forskning. C.H.I. gör väldigt lite under sitt egna namn utan deras modell utgår istället i att helt eller delvis köpa upp de företag som antingen är framstående inom deras respektive fält, eller som tillverkar tjänster eller produkter som C.H.I har ett intresse av. Många inom media och finanssektorn har lovordat C.H.I. som det första sanna Mega-Corporation i världen. Och företaget är så stort att de i vissa länder har en egen privat säkerhets styrka som sätter värdlandets egna polisiära och militära styrkor till skam. - C.H.I:s Mission Statement ''Building Better Worlds ''- C.H.I. har alltid hävdat att deras övergripande mål är att driva mänskligheten framåt genom anmanande av teknologi och vetenskap. Företagets grundare och CEO, Cedric Weyland, är känd för att ofta använda citat från kända science-fiction författare och karaktärer i sina tal. Han har även för vana att göra svepande och dramatiska uttalanden när det kommer till att främja mänsklighetens framtida utveckling. Några av de citat som ofta används i press-releases är till exempel: "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.", "Per Ardua Ad Astra" ''och ''"Godhood through Technology". Deras Mission Statement har gjort att C.H.I. har satsat enorma summor för att främja Transhumanismen, H+ rörelsen och att aktivt motverka den växande antiintellektualismen och religiösa fundamentalismen i världen. Varje år så fördelas miljarder av kronor från deras vinst marginal för att hjälpa skolor och främja att fler ungdomar ger sig in i S.T.E.M. fälten. - C.H.I. i Griphamn För något år sedan så flyttade C.H.I. sitt europeiska högkvarter från Bern till Griphamn. Det spekulerades mycket i media om vad som promptat flytten men den gemene slutsatsen var att det var bara ytterligare ett av en rad lite lätt excentriska beslut från deras grundare och CEO. C.H.I. köpte efter flytten upp många bostadsområden, industrilokaler, finare gamla town-houses och gårdar i stadens utkant. Och företaget lade ner stora resurser på att modernisera och renovera dessa nya fastigheter. Men det mest ambitiösa lokala projektet som drogs i gång var byggnationen av "Elfenbens Tornet". Ett enormt byggprojekt i stadskärnans utkanter. Bygget har dragit till sig enorm medial uppmärksamhet, inte bara för att det färdigställts under en nästan omänskligt kort tid, utan även för att det är världens första fullt fungerande Akrologi. Denna megastruture utlovas att vara helt energi neutral och självförsörjande. - C.H.I. Rykten Foliehattar runt om i världen älskar att hitta på konspirations teorier och "end of the world" senarion som innefattar C.H.I. och dess dotterbolag. Det är dock inte bara hos den stora grå sovandes massan som rykten florerar, utan även bland världens mer övernaturliga och ljusskygga grupper finns det många och mörka rykten om den stora Mega Corpen. Nedan följer en del av de rykten som florerar, både bland sleepers och bland supernaturals. * - C.H.I. Subsidiaries * ''Nimrod Security & Acquisitions -'' Står för i stort allt säkerhets arbete inom hela koncernen. Har även en stor PMC del inom sig och ryktena säger att de ofta utför mycket arbete i grå-zonen, och även helt i det mörka. * ''Tyrell Biomechanics - ''Ett stort och välrenommerat företag inom medicin och sjukvård. Har under flera år varit världsledande inom forskningen kring cybernetik och avancerade proteser. * ''Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) - ''Ett mindre men framgångsrikt aerospace företag som kämpar om att vinna Space-X och andra liknande kontrakt. * ''Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems -'' Tidigare en del av B.A.E. Systems. En större del designers och ingenjörer slog sig loss från moderföretaget och bildade Hammer. Efter att ha nått framgångar inom applikationen av avancerad vapenteknik i maritima miljöer så köptes de snabbt upp i sin helhet av C.H.I. Kategori:Företag